Divine
by mangaluver34
Summary: Daniel Clark and Thomas Hunter both needed a friend, an assistant, someone who'd listen...someone to stop their worlds from falling apart. Can they be that person for each other, or is it already too late?


A/N: This fanfiction is a crossover by the Circle Series by Ted Dekker and Adam, also by Ted Dekker. This will contain spoilers from both stories, so read with caution.

Special thanks to Author of Scifi. Go check out her stories, she's great.

Enjoy.

* * *

Daniel Clark was once again flipping through the FBI's case file on the infamous serial killer known as Eve. Sure, he knew he'd find nothing new, but what was the harm in looking again? Perhaps he missed a breakthrough detail in the several dozen times he'd sat there, doing the same thing he was doing now.

Or perhaps he was just bored.

Bored and very, very frustrated.

He tossed the file onto his desk and put his face in his hands, his elbows on his knees. Daniel had recently hit a dead end on the case. Nothing was turning up that hadn't already turned up before, and no new clues had surfaced for some time. He knew he was supposed to be looking at the old evidence, but he'd already been through it enough to know everything by heart. He knew that he'd once again end up doing just that, but he didn't like the idea.

He sighed and lifted his head from his palms a few minutes later due to the sound of approaching footsteps. He opened a document on his computer and made it look like he'd been working on it for a longer time than he actually had. Moments later, Lori Aimes came marching into his office. His gaze tiredly met hers. "There's nothing new," Daniel admitted. "Hasn't been for days."

Lori seemed to be hiding something. "So…you're not working on anything right now?"

Daniel sighed again. "No. Nothing is coming up that I haven't already seen…"

"Daniel…you're going to have to abandon Eve for a little while."

Daniel shot up in his chair, as if electricity had made its way through him. He sputtered out rapid-fire questions in gibberish until Lori gently worked her magic to quiet him. "There's a national crisis on our hands. As high ranking FBI agents, we've been assigned to protect who is probably the most important person on this Earth right now. Come on, we've got to get to the airport."

Finally, Daniel found his tongue. "National emergency, eh?" He muttered quietly, standing up from his desk and wrapping himself in his jacket. "More of an emergency than a serial killer? What is worse than that?"

Lori, unfortunately, heard his musings. She spun on her heels. "Look, Daniel, if we don't protect this guy, there's a chance of _the entire world's population_ to die in a few weeks. That's worse than twelve girls, I'm sorry to say."

Daniel stopped dead. "What could possibly have that kind of power?"

Lori hesitated before looking into Daniel's eyes and evenly admitting the truth. "A virus."

She spun and started to the door. "And it's already been released."

* * *

Thomas Hunter looked once again out of the window of his airplane. One of his three bodyguards noticed his anxious look. "Don't worry, Mr. Hunter, we'll be landing soon." Thomas hated the idea of him having to ride in a plane, as he knew for a fact that Svensson was using the airports to spread the Raison Strain. Oh, well. There was only a fraction of a chance that he hadn't already been infected anyway.

The pilot's voice came from a speaker Thomas had yet to find. "We're beginning our descent. Please sit your seats forward and put your trays in their upright position." The four other men on the private jet obeyed as the plane started to lean towards the fast-approaching Washington DC.

Thomas was out of his seat as soon as the plane landed. His guards had to hurry to catch up with him as he speed-walked out of the plane. Waiting at the gate were two people, obviously FBI. His suspicions were confirmed as they both flashed badges. One of the guards that had escorted him to DC turned toward him. "These are agents Daniel Clark and Lori Aimes. They'll be your advisors while you're in Washington

Thomas nodded his understanding and waved the three other agents away. Seconds later, he was alone with his bodyguards. Daniel reached out a stiff hand.

"Mr. Hunter, sir."

"Hello, Daniel. Please, call me Thomas."

"Of course, sir."

Thomas glanced toward the terminal. "Don't we have a meeting to attend?"

Lori answered this time. "Yes, Thomas. Please follow us."

The trio of people started to head back into the crowds of the Ronald Regan National Airport, unaware of the dangerous turns their meeting would take their lives.


End file.
